


Movie Night

by Sa_M



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_M/pseuds/Sa_M
Summary: Chris and Sebastian watch a movie together
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Movie Night

They were sitting together on the couch, watching an old movie. Sebastian was leaning on Chris, his shoulders circled by the other's arm.   
"I really love Jack Nicholson in this movie" he said.  
"You love him in all movies", muttered Chris.  
"Jealous?"  
"No, of course not. It's just that I know you're obsessed with him and you can tell me. I really like him too" Chris answered.  
"I know. But really, the Joker is a very mysterius character and he plays it wonderfully"  
"He really does"  
They turned to the movie again. Once it was over Chris decided to order take out from their favourite restaurant and they ate at the coffee table, talking a little more about the Tim Burton's Batman trilogy and Chris treid to imitate the Joker laugh resoulting in a pretty bad job that made Sebastian cry of laughter.   
After dinner Sebastian got up from the couch and started looking for his jacket.  
"I should go, it'g getting late" he said, checking his phone.  
"Yeah" Chris said.   
They were both aware of the delicate line they were on, stronger than friendship but not quite something more yet. Chris knew that, and he was pretty sure Sebastian knew it as well. The problem was neither of them was brave enough to admit it yet, even though they flirted all the time.   
"Yeah. So... I'll talk to you tomorrow?" asked Sebastian.  
Chris took a moment to answer, just looking at his friend for a while. This was it, he thought, this was his chance to say something.  
"Or we could go get some coffee together. Like a date" he said.  
Now it was Sebastian's turn to stare and Chris took it as a sign that he messed up.  
"I'd really like that" Sebastian finally said.  
The relief Chris felt was immense and his face broke out in to a huge smile.  
"Me too. What about if we meet at the park for breakfast?"  
"Yes. I'll bring the coffee if you bring the pastries"  
"Deal. See you tomorrow then" Chris said and went to hug Sebastian, who hugged him back hiding his face between his neck an his shoulder.  
"See you tomorrow" Sebastian said as he went out the door.  
The next mornign Chris was sitting on a park bench, the package with the pastries next to him, waiting for Sebastian who appeared minutes later with two coffee cups. They both smiled as they saw each other. This is going to be great, Chris thought, I don't know why I waited so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, hope you liked it :)


End file.
